There is an ever-increasing need for relatively large amounts of digital storage in portable devices. One approach in satisfying this need, that has been taken by the prior art, is through the use of a miniaturized hard disk drive. Unfortunately, however, it is submitted that many features used in some current miniaturized hard disk drives simply represent smaller versions of larger form factor counterparts, with somewhat limited substantive technological advancement.
One example, commonly seen in miniaturized hard disk drives, resides in the use of an S loop for purposes of electrically interfacing the actuator arm or head stack assembly of the drive. FIG. 1a is a diagrammatic, plan view illustrating a prior art hard disk drive, generally indicated by the reference number 10. Drive 10 includes a disk 12 that is supported for controlled rotation thereof, and an actuator assembly 14 having a Voice Coil Motor (VCM) end 16 and a transducer end 18. These components are supported within a housing 20. A flexible interconnection arrangement includes a flex cable connection or S loop 22 which bridges between a fixed mounting point within housing 20 and actuator assembly 14. It is noted that drive 10 is a “load-unload” type drive having a ramp outward of disk 12 for receiving actuator 14 in an unloaded position. Hence, actuator 14 is shown at an inside diameter (ID) and, in phantom, using dashed lines, at its unloaded position which is indicated by the reference number 14′. In this regard, S loop 22 changes shape and position responsive to pivotal movement of actuator assembly 14 and is shown using solid lines as it appears with actuator 14 at its ID position and is shown using dashed lines as it appears with actuator 14′ at its unloaded position, indicated by the reference number 22′. Movement of S loop 22 between the ID and unloaded positions causes the flex cable to sweep across a swept area 26 that is indicated by hatching. It should be appreciated that swept area 26 represents a relatively large and elongated footprint in drive 10. Moreover, in a small form factor “thin” drive, no other components can generally be positioned above or below the swept area, since the drive is simply too thin to accommodate anything in swept area 26 other than the flex cable extension itself.
FIG. 1b is a diagrammatic, plan view illustrating another prior art hard disk drive, generally indicated by the reference number 40. Drive 40 includes like components with respect to drive 10 of FIG. 1a. Hence, like reference numbers have been applied and descriptions of like components will not be repeated for purposes of brevity. It should be appreciated, however, that swept area 26 again represents a significant footprint in drive 40. As is also the case with respect to drive 10, it is considered that the dimensional requirements of an S loop swept area are an impediment with respect to miniaturization.
A general concern with respect to a prior art S loop resides in the possibility that the loop can “toggle”. That is, the curvature along the loop essentially reverses. In this event, interference concerns are likely. Efforts to reduce the overall size and swept area increase the concern with respect to toggling.
There are earlier approaches in the prior art which do not appear to require the use of an S loop. One example is seen in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,800 (hereinafter, the '800 patent) which uses a linear actuator. Since there was little concern, at the time, with respect to form factor, it is believed that a very large swept area is required by the linear actuator configuration of the '800 patent. Another approach was taken in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,021 (hereinafter, the '021 patent) wherein there again appears to be no particular concern with reduction of form factor. In the '021 patent, a free portion of the flex cable moves and is suspended between fixedly attached ends, one of which rotates with the actuator. Unfortunately, it is submitted that a large, elongated swept area is required when using this configuration.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.